los 15 años de integra hellsing
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Integra decide celebrar sus 15 años, ¿que sucedera en la fiesta de la lider hellsing cuando discute con las jovenes iscariote? un poco de AxI, algo de humor y algunas peleas
1. Chapter 1

Los 15 de Integra Hellsing.

Capitulo 1

-Repitan jovencitas.- Dijo la profesora, arrecha en su asiento y con un rostro de control combinado con satisfacción. Miraba a las concentradas señoritas, en pupitres de a dos, que repetían la recitación del día.

-La belleza es verdad, la verdad es belleza, la verdad es justicia, la justicia es verdad. La belleza es justicia, la justicia es belleza.- Repitió el coro de señoritas.

La profesora se levantó de su asiento, y caminó varios pasos frente a su escritorio. Aparentaba unos 30 años, ojos negros, cabello castaño y una figura envidiable. Vestía una blusa blanca, una falda negra ceñida a sus delgadas piernas y unos tacones que la hacían lucir de 1,90 metros de altura cuando medía realmente 1,75 metros.

-Si la belleza es verdad, ¿qué son las verdades amargas? ¿Cómo pueden ser llamadas si de bellas no tienen nada? Simplemente no…-

-Señorita Miles- Interrumpió una vocecita débil.-, ¿no cree que eso de la verdad y la belleza es poco práctico como para ser enseñado a jóvenes de cuarto año? La mayoría de aquí provenimos de familias importantes, y seguro que ninguna dirá este tipo de versos…o al menos yo, por mi parte.-

Todo el curso se giró, la rubia ojiceleste aun seguía con la mano levantada. La confiadísima profesora de poesía la miraba atónita; la niñita tenía razón, pero no iba a dársela.

-Señorita Hellsing, podrá tener cuánta razón quiera, pero es siempre bien visto en una Lady de la aristocracia inglesa conocer poesía, para hacer más elegante su hablar.-

-¡Señorita Miles, afrontemos la realidad! Ella es Integra Hellsing, para sus asuntos no necesitará ese lenguaje… ¿o ha visto a un caza vampiros recitándole un poema a un chupasangre?- Dijo una joven de cabello blanco recogido en una coleta.

-Señorita Maxwell, usted tampoco usará ese lenguaje. Recuerde que se irá a la iglesia.- Respondió Miles. Esta mujer era atea, y se llevaba realmente mal con la tal Maxwell. Esta ultima era demasiado católica, influencia de su tío, un hombre muy parecido a ella llamado Enrico, que la había criado desde nacida ya que sus padres murieron "misteriosamente". Pero por algún motivo no se llevaba así de mal con Yumie, que también era demasiado católica, solo que sabía controlarse.

-Sí, Trish, no veo que le profeses versos de amor a Dios.- dijo una chica dos años menor a Integra. Su cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta baja se movía con cada movimiento que hacía al hablar.

Así pasaron las horas, discutiendo sobre los usos de los versos de Miss Miles, hasta que Integra volvió a levantar la mano.

-Señorita Miles…-

-¿Huh? S-si, ¿Qué quieres Integra?-

-¿Puedo entregarles algo a mis compañeras?-

-Sí, hazlo.- Dijo la agotada profesora sobándose las sienes.

Integra se levantó y repartió unas tarjetas a sus compañeras. Leía los nombres que estaban escritos en el sobre y los colocaba en los bancos de las jóvenes correspondientes, lo que la hacía parecer una pelotita de ping pong recorriendo todo el salón. Luego de terminar, volvió a sentarse sobre la joven 2 años menor a ella y depositó el último sobre frente a ella.

-Te voy a esperar, Seras. ¡No faltes, por favor!- Susurró Integra suplicante. Seras asintió sonriente; ¡Claro que iría!

~RECREO~

-Yumie, léelo de nuevo, muero de risa.- Dijo Trish pasándole el sobre a Yumie, que procedió a leerlo.

Trish Maxwell, está cordialmente invitada a la fiesta en honor al cumpleaños número 15 de Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing este domingo, a las 13:00 hs. en la mansión Hellsing.

Cordialmente,

Integra F. W. Hellsing

La peliblanca estalló en risas, mientras que la de cabello azabache ondulado la veía sin expresión en el rostro. Una joven de cabello dorado oscuro y ojos verdes, caminando con torpeza se topó con ambas adolescentes y habló sin timidez alguna en su voz.

-Discúlpame Maxy, pero no tiene sentido que te rías de, como dice Alex, la inconsciente pecadora. La pobre no tiene la culpa de ser parte de una familia de pecadores protestantes.- Dijo para luego colocarse unos lentes redondos y parpadear exageradamente.

-Amelia Ivonne Anderson, o Andy, te diré algo. Primero, me importa muy poco lo que opine el vejete de tu hermano Alexander…-

-ALEXANDER NO ES NINGUN VEJETE SOLO POR SER 20 AÑOS MAYOR QUE YO.-

-No interrumpas Anderson. Segundo, me rio de la idiotez de Hellsing. ¿Quién hace una fiesta así un domingo por la tarde?-

Las 3 futuras miembros de Iscariote irían sin dudarlo, Trish tendría la oportunidad perfecta de ridiculizar a Integra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, primero que nada quiero agradecerles a quienes dejaron reviews :'D. Ninguno de estos personajes son de mi autoría (salvo Trish y Amelia, pero en algún sentido siento que no son mías)…si lo fueran Integra ya se habría casado con Alucard y habrían tenido decenas de drakules y drakulinas :3 .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Viernes por la tarde. Todas las jóvenes se retiraban del establecimiento.)

~Cuarto de Integra y Seras~

-¡Integra! ¡Mira lo que conseguí! Es para esta noche.- Dijo Seras, risueña, sosteniendo un piyama azul de dos piezas: un short y una camiseta de tirantes. Estaba sentada en la cama de Integra mientras ella iba y venía ordenando su maleta.

-Que monada, Seras…pero eso iba dentro de tu maleta ¿o no?- Dijo la mayor señalando con el dedo índice la maleta abultada y con partes de ropa saliendo de ella. Seras miró aterrada la maleta situada en la otra cama y maldijo en su interior.

-Emmm… ¿Me lo guardas en tu maleta?- Rogó Seras con el piyama en su mano extendida. Integra lo tomó y lo metió entre su ropa sin decir nada.- ¡Gracias! Ahora… ¿Me mostrarías lo que usarás tú?- Preguntó con una carita bastante maliciosa. Integra resopló y sacó de entre la ropa un camisón negro algo transparente y brillante.

La conversación seguía hasta que una presencia las interrumpió; era una joven de cabello largo color negro azabache lacio y con flequillo por encima de sus ojos de color rojizo. Aparentaba tener la misma edad que Seras, y vestía un traje blanco (sin su famoso saco y gorro del mismo color).

-Bonito camisón.- Dijo la jovencita quieta en su lugar, con una sonrisa que prometía volverse burlona en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Seras. Integra cerró su maleta sonrojada, por algún motivo no había mirado a la otra desde que le habló.

-Mi nombre es Girlycard, mucho gusto.- Dijo sonriente.

-Seras,- Llamó una mujer desde la puerta.- ven un momento, por favor.-

-Con permiso.- Dijo la llamada, antes de saltar de la cama y correr hacia la salida.- ¡Ya voy, señorita Heller!- Y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Que niña tan alegre…- Dijo Girlycard. De repente, Integra la tomó del cuello del traje y la miró con un enfado y un sonrojo notorios a leguas de distancia.

-Escúchame una cosa, intento mal hecho de niña drakulina, vuelve a entrometerte así en mi vida y te llenaré de ajo hasta las orejas y te haré tomar sol en el desierto de Atacama ¿OISTE?- Le gritó. La otra comenzó a reírse…su risa era muy extraña, cualquiera podría decir que era diabólica. Se detuvo, sin dejar de sonreír, y le respondió con tono de hombre maduro.

-Cálmate Integra, sólo vine para que Walter se quede tranquilo. Piensa que no estás segura aquí, con tanta hipócrita.- La "niña" se separó de Integra para luego transformarse en un hombre alto y…guapo, al parecer.

-Pues vuelve, Alucard, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- Dijo la descendiente de Van Hellsing dándole la espalda. Alucard la abrazó por la cintura, haciendo sonrojar más a la ojiazul, olió su cuello y luego lo lamió, lo que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Mmm…Integra, que delicioso perfume el que llevas puesto…Ya te imagino con ese camisoncito negro en la piyamada con la otra niñita…por cierto, ¿Las de ella son reales?- Dijo el vampiro refiriéndose al busto de Seras.

-¡¿Y A TI QUÉ DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA, VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO VUELVES AL ANTRO DEL QUE SALISTE, MALDITO PERRO EN CELO?!- Gritó Integra, pegándole a Alucard varias veces en la cabeza con una revista (una de vestidos, alrededor de 200 páginas. Imaginen el dolor). Éste intentaba atajar los golpes, pero no lograba editar la coordinación de Integra, obtenida en sus clases de esgrima.

-¡Okay, okay! ¡Cálmate de una maldita vez!- Pronunció Alucard desesperado, alejándose de su ama para volver a convertirse en su versión femenina.

-¡Integraaaaaaa!- Gritó Seras mientras corría por el pasillo para luego entrar eufórica al cuarto.-¡Integra, ya que conoces a Girlycard (eso parece), invítala a la piyamada!-

Integra miró a Girlycard con un resentimiento notorio, mientras que ella sonreía.

"Escúchame imbécil" pensó Integra "Sé que estás leyendo mis pensamientos, así que quiero que te quede claro esto: MÁS TE VALE QUE NO QUIERAS PROPASARTE ESTA NOCHE, PORQUE SINO TRAERÉ UN DESFIBRILADOR Y TE ELECTROCUTARÉ HASTA QUE TE DERRITAS." Luego de esto, tomó su maleta y salió del cuarto, seguida de Seras, que llevaba su maleta con dificultad, y de Girlycard que reía y cantaba _searchin' within me, you who only hate…_

**Bien, hasta aquí el segundo capítulo ^^. Creo que me pasé de pervertida con Alucard esta vez, pero bueno, queda a juicio de ustedes. La canción es Bodhisattva of Cathedral e.e, de Yasushi Ishii, por ende ¡no es mía! En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver la famosa fiesta de piyama :O.**

**Pd: ¿Debería dibujarles algo de esto? ¿A Trish, a Amelia…etc.?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jojojojo (? Aquí les traigo el 3er capitulo del fanfic, esta vez… tantantantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! La piyamada de las chicas! En el próximo hare la piyamada de las Iscariote e.e como siempre, agradezco los reviews :3**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes presentados no son mios, si lo fueran Pip Bernadotte no habría muerto y tendría niños timidos y niñas perverts con Seras Victoria :'3**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La música sonaba a todo volumen en el cuarto de Integra.

Integra y Seras estaban sentadas en el suelo, sumergidas en mares de snacks, revistas de "chicas" y vasitos y envases plásticos vacios.

-Ay, pero qué horror... ¡Integra, mira esto! ¡Le dicen "los vampiros con los que se identifican todas las adolescentes" a Crepúsculo!- Dijo Seras extendiendo la mano y pasándole una revista a su compañera, que la tomó y la arrojó con asco a la punta más alejada de la habitación para luego acomodarse el camisón, que le llegaba a medio muslo.

-Teggy, te queda hermoso, lo sabía.- Dijo Girlycard, saliendo del baño con una camiseta manga corta a la mitad del muslo color rojo sangre, y un short casi invisible (ya que lo tapaba la camiseta) color negro.

-Cierra la boca.- Respondió Integra acomodándose los lentes completamente colorada. Luego se levantó y fue a su escritorio, directo a encender su computadora y conectarse a cierta red social que si la nombrara me demandaría por derechos de autor.- ¡Seras! Mira quién se conectó.- Casi gritó. Seras saltó y vio un puntito verde en el chat de un tal Pip Bernadotte.

~mientras, en el chat…~

-Pip Bernadotte:

Bonjour, moncherie* Integra.

-Teggy Wingates:

Buenas noches Pip n.n saludos de Seras…

Y de cierta amiga nueva ¬3¬

-Pip Bernadotte:

Mignonette Victoria? *w*! está contigo?

-Teggy Wingates:

-w- si, aquí esta

OYASUMINASAI, PIP! :D

-Pip Bernadotte:

O.o mignonette? Eres tú?

-Teggy Wingates:

ESO NO IMPORTA e.e HAGAMOS VIDEOLLAMADA! ONEGAI u3u

~fin del chat~

-Bonjour señoritas.- Dijo un chico en la pantalla de la pc mientras trenzaba su cabello castaño.

-Hola Pip, me da envidia saber que tienes el cabello de la mujer perfecta.- Saludó Integra antes de que Seras le saltara eufóricamente y cayera al suelo. Un débil "estoy bien" salió de su boca.

-Mignonette Victoria, ¿Eres tú?- Gritó Pip saltando de su escritorio llamando la atención de su compañero de cuarto, un chico pelinegro de ojos grises.

-¿Qué haces, francesito?- Preguntó asomándose a la pantalla. Vio a dos rubias, una con lentes y piel color canela, que lo saludaban sonrientes del otro lado. Girlycard se asomó desde donde estaban las otras dos.

-¿Quién es la bella señorita que esta con ustedes?- Preguntó el acompañante de Pip refiriéndose a Girlycard. Integra comenzó a reírse, primero delicadamente y luego estalló en carcajadas estruendosas. ¿Cómo podría explicarle que esa_ bella señorita_ no es nada más ni nada menos que un hombre de más de 500 años de edad? Se levantó de su asiento, tropezando con un cable y recuperando la estabilidad sin dejar de reír, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡W-Walter! ¡Waaaalter!- Gritó la de orbes azules. En menos de dos segundos el ya mencionado mayordomo estaba adentro del cuarto de su ama.

-¡¿Q-Qué sucede, mi lady?!- Dijo agitado Walter, pero no necesitó respuesta alguna luego de ver a su nieto embobado en la pantalla del pc, y a Girlycard frente a él. Ella, como siempre, seguía con su sonrisa burlona.-Alucard, deja a Will en paz AHORA…-

-Por el amor de Dios, nunca puedo divertirme.- Dijo el ahora vampiro con su voz ronca y con cara de enfado. Victoria se fascinó ante la transformación, ¡Un vampiro de verdad!, mientras que Pip y Will se caían de sus asientos gritando del susto.

Walter se llevó a Alucard del cuarto de Integra a revistazos en la cabeza, y lo amenazó con quién sabe qué cosa, porque no volvió a aparecer en toda la noche.

-Maldito Walter, te odio con toda mi al…olvídalo.- Refunfuñó Alucard mientras escuchaba Please Don't…Diablos, detestaba eso…pero si lo escuchaba Integra él lo haría, además resultaba pegadiza luego de un rato. ¿Era posible que él estuviera atraído hacia su ama? Imposible, es demasiado morboso, pero…¿Por qué no la había mordido ya?

**.**

**.**

**Bieeeeeeeen! Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo, lamento que sea tan corto y que describa tan pocas cosas, pero entre la escuela (T^T) y mi falta de inspiración momentánea no puse mas.**

**De acuerdo, paso a dejarles este enlace ** ByVaneHellsing **aca voy a publicar avances sobre los capítulos y fechas aproximadas nwn.**

**Bien, adiós lectores!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo del fanfic u.u ya se, ya se! Debi haberlo traido hace rato pero ya saben, escuela :/**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes presentados a continuación no son mios, si lo fueran Jan y Luke habrían sido obligados a limpiar a Baskerville (una tarea muy pesada)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las tres Iscariote estaban inmersas en sus espejos, arreglándose para una cita jamás correspondida en su futuro. Desde fuera del cuarto podía escucharse los gritos de Amelia y Trish.

-¡AY!¡TRISH, ME METISTE EL DELINEADOR EN EL OJO!-

-¡AMELIA, DEJA DE METERME EL LABIAL DENTRO DE LA BOCA!-

Yumie escuchaba los gritos procedentes de la peliblanca y la rubia platinada y reía, era impresionante lo que hacían para verse "bien".

-Con este aspecto nadie se negara a mi.- Dijo Amelia, saliendo del baño propio de Trish.

-Nadie se negara a tomar un autobús e irse lo mas lejos que pueda, Amy.- Dijo entre risas antes de caer al suelo por un golpe de Amelia. Entre las dos había una relación más áspera que una lija, pero en el fondo, MUY MUY EN EL FONDO, se querían. A veces eran las peores enemigas, pero no se dignaban a alejarse una de la otra por el mismo motivo: Yumie "Speed Sword" Takagi, hermana del recién "adoptado" Heinkel Wolfe. Este chico (adoptado solo de forma política) no mantenía relación de familiar con Yumie ya que desde pequeños se conocían, y muchos decían que el corazón de Heinkel mantenía un oscuro secreto, tal vez un sentimiento que temía no pudiera ser correspondido por Yumie. Esto hacía que las dos "incondicionales amigas" no se separaran de ella, vigilaban a Heinkel en una sigilosa cacería donde la ganadora seria quien conquiste el corazón del chico.

- Cierra la maldita boca.- Dijo serenamente Amelia mientras se sentaba en el suelo junto a Yumie, que se encontraba absorta en un informe sobre la película "Crepúsculo". –Hey Yumie, ¿Con que te gusta Crepúsculo eh? A mi también me gusta.-

-No me gusta, odio la película junto a todas sus sagas y libros, es detestable.- Dijo la otra continuando con su lectura. Era más que obvia la expresión de Anderson, ya que lo de "a mi también me gusta" era obviamente una mentira. Anderson y Maxwell se arriesgaban a decir esas mentiras solo por la opinión positiva de Takagi. Yumie, junto con su opinión, eran por algún motivo demasiado importantes para Heinkel, tanto que para conquistarlo primero debían ganarse la confianza de ella.

-¿Quién quiere música?- Preguntó eufórica Trish levantándose y cortando el tenso silencio que se había provocado. Fue hacia su escritorio, encendió su laptop y coloco Angels, de Within Temptation.- Yumie ¿A Heinkel le gusta Within Temptation cierto?- Esas palabras fueron la ultima gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Me hartaron, par de estúpidas- Dijo sin remordimiento y sin apartar los ojos de su revista.-, no soy una tonta, se que están haciendo todo esto para que les dé el visto bueno a una supuesta relación suya con Heinkeru, cosa que jamás pasará. Nunca veré a mi hermano de la mano con alguna de ustedes dos, católicas psicóticas.-

Amelia y Trish quedaron anonadadas por sus palabras, pero mas anonadadas quedaron cuando, luego de haberse levantado Amy, vieron una publicación ciertamente desconsoladora:

" HEINKERU WOLFE

B_ueno, ya pasó el tiempo suficiente, si sigo ocultándolo sere un cobarde. Mañana por la mañana le llevare el desayuno a 'onee-chan' y le declararé lo que siento!_

_ATEGGY WINGATES, HEINKERU WOLFE, VICKY 'POLICE GIRL' Y 3 PERSONAS MAS LES GUSTA ESTO"_

-Yumie, ¿Utilizas alguna red social?-

-No, me aburren.-

Era el fin de las dos Iscariote, nada mas ni nada menos. Ya no había esperanzas, y ni se arriesgarían a retenerla en su casa, si lo hicieran serian rebanadas por las espadas de Yumie. Ademas quedaba claro que haría hasta lo imposible por evitar que estuvieran junto a Heinkel. Durante tanto tiempo pensaron que eran las reinas del ajedrez y que Yumie era un peón, que les dolieron las palabras en su gran ego.

JAQUE MATE.

**Bien n.n hasta aquí el capitulo 4, ya saben, corto por tal y tal motivo, pero buaaaaano, no se me ocurria nada mas interesante. Heinkel es hombre en este fanfic (ya que en el manga es mujer y en los ovas, hombre). Creo que la hipocresía de Trish y Amelia esta basada en la que yo sufro a diario e.e.**

**No pregunten por cuando volveré a escribir, eso ni yo lo se xD pero bueno, ya se acerca noviembre y tendre mis merecidas vacaciones.**

**Sobre el fanfic anterior, nunca se me habría ocurrido lo del juego de la botella, pero el fin del fanfic será super feliz para los amantes del AxI :333**

**Paz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :3! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 5! Veo que no entendieron mucho la idea del 4 pero aquí yo les explico y les quedara tan claro como el agua :3 Yumie y Heinkel eran huérfanos, eran amigos muy unidos hasta que adoptaron a Yumie y debieron alejarse. Ella lo extrañaba tanto (el sentimiento era mutuo e.e) que recientemente de una forma o de otra convenció a sus "padres" de adoptarlo, ya que lo único que necesitaba era un hogar. En fin, a Trish y a Amelia siempre les gustó Heinkel, y ahora que estaba en la casa de Yumie aprovechaban para agradarle, cosa que no funcionaba, y en el capitulo anterior se dieron por vencidas ya que Wolfe estaba enamorado de su "onee". **

**Espero haber aclarado sus dudas, ahora con ustedes el capitulo 5 ;3**

**DISCLAIMER: ATENCION, el contenido que aparece a continuación no es mio, si lo fuera haría que Integra y Alucard se casaran cuando ella tuvo 18 y que ambos cazaran vampiros :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Sábado por la tarde/noche)

-¡Ey amigo!- Gritó el francés en una forzosa imitación de joven americano.- ¿Estas seguro de que es aquí?-

-Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, mi abuelo me ha traído tantas veces que podría trabajar de guía turístico.- Respondió su compañero de ojos grises antes de susurrarle unas palabras a los guardias de la entrada. Éstos abrieron las puertas de la imponente mansión e hicieron una reverencia a ambos chicos, que caminaban como si fueran todos unos _lords_.

~Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Integra~

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!- Gritó Integra tan fuerte como se lo permitieron sus pulmones.- ¡¿TAN MAL ME COMPORTO COMO PARA MERECER ESTE CASTIGO?!-

-Integra, yo lo que menos quiero es ser una molestia para ti.- Susurró el vampiro con su gélido aliento al oído de su joven ama, haciendo que ésta se estremeciera.- Por eso tomé esta forma, ahora soy un adolescente como ustedes. Además podré vigilar al francés, no me cae bien, en lo absoluto.-

-¡NO ME INTERESA!- Volvió a gritar la joven líder dándole revistazos al vampiro, que en su forma de adolescente tampoco conseguía esquivarlos. (NOTA DE LA NARRADORA: Si quieren saber, su versión adolescente es igual a la "normal" pero más bajo ewe)- ¡MALDITO VAMPIRO PERVERTIDO! ¡SANGUIJUELA DE CUARTA!-

-Integra… ¡Integra! ¡INTEGRA PARA YA!- Dijo Alucard, tomando a Integra de las muñecas y acercando de a poco su rostro al de ella, violando su espacio personal.

-¡Teggy, Mira quienes llega…!- Gritó Seras antes de ver esa incomoda escena. Junto a ella llegaron los dos invitados anteriores, Heinkel y Yumie.

-Perdón pero… ¿Quién es usted, caballero?- Preguntó Pip mirando de arriba abajo al vampiro de sonrisa socarrona. Seras reía por lo bajo, sabía quién era.

-Perdone francés, mi nombre es Jake Blenner, mucho gusto.- Respondió éste sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, agrandándola de a poco al ver como se desfiguraba el rostro de Bernadotte al recibir una respuesta tan…¿Complaciente?

-Etto…¿Qué tal si comenzamos con esta reunión?- William alzó ambas manos, en ellas traía dos botellas. Heinkel y Yumie alzaron sus bolsas de snacks y Seras, haciendo un chistoso gesto (estilo Misa Amane en el manga), alentó a los tres fiesteros anteriores.

-Si…empecemos…- Dijeron el vampiro y el francés al unísono. Alucard se desesperó un poco y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¿Qué pasa Jake, te persigues la cola?- Pip se rió luego de decirlo, pero recibió tantos tirones de pelo que su risa se transformó en sufrimiento.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta Teggy…digo, Integra?!- Gritó con un deje de preocupación. Se había prometido cuidarla y vigilarla hasta que su momento final llegara, e incluso tenía la esperanza de beber de esa deliciosa sangre virgen que recorría sus venas y que se quedara junto a él acompañándolo en la eternidad cruel…¿Y ahora? ¿Por discutir con un imbécil poco relevante la había perdido de vista? Jamás se lo perdonaría…

-Aquí estoy.- Dijo Integra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, entrando a la habitación seguida por Walter. Traían dos cajas cerradas con inscripciones que decían "Kenichi-sensei's Kitchen" y "Contáctenos en las redes sociales". Yumie prácticamente hizo volar las cajas y las atrapó con una sola mano.

-Tomen asiento.- Dijo la joven de azules orbes señalando una mesita ratona rodeada por siete almohadones. Walter se retiró sin mediar palabra.

Luego de sentados, todos los invitados miraron a Yumie. Ésta seguía abrazada a las cajas con una cara algo psicópata, por así decirlo. Al ver las seis miradas sobre ella, dejó pesarosa las cajas sobre la mesita y, en un movimiento casi invisible, cortó las cuerditas que mantenían cerradas a las cajas, haciendo que éstas se abrieran y mostraran un suculento manjar de sushi. Mágicamente, todos los participantes de la reunión ya preparaban sus palillos para dar el primer bocado.

-Teggy, debió costarte una fortuna cada pieza ¿Cierto?- Pronunció un William feliz con la boca llena.

-Si me hubieras dicho antes, yo habría hecho un sushi así de delicioso pero gratis.- Dijo una Yumie que no detenía el movimiento de sus manos sobre el menú que iba desapareciendo a medida que continuaba la conversación.

A eso de la media noche, la mesa estaba completamente vacía, salvo por una botella que había quedado sin abrir.

-Esos rollitos primavera estaban como para chuparse los dedos.- Canturreó William antes de eructar, esto recibió seis almohadonazos y varios gritos de "Iugh,¡Qué asco!" como respuesta.- Momento… Creo que me hicieron daño… ¡BAÑO!- Gritó mientras corría al baño entre un mar de carcajadas.

-Entonces Jake.- Intentó conversar Heinkel.- ¿Te gusta alguna chica?-

-Sí,- Respondió con una sonrisa diferente, algo así como un intento de sonrisa seductora.- Cada vez que pienso en ella me inspiro, de sus sonrisas surgen melodías, de sus lágrimas, surgen letras, y sus risas son mi motivación para continuar a su lado día y noche.-

-Vaya, vaya… ¡Eres todo un Romeo!- Lo codeó Pip.- Y además tocas música. Con eso la conquistarás seguro. ¿Qué instrumento tocas?-

-Guitarra eléctrica… Pero prefiero tocar piano y violín. El palpitar del piano hace llegar al corazón de una mujer la melodía interpretada, y el llanto del violín hace que sus sentimientos florezcan hasta abrirse por completo.- Al terminar la frase, Yumie y Seras soltaron un suspiro de encanto que volvió verdes de envidia a Pip y Heinkel. Integra, sin embargo, lo miraba con expresión de "ya termina de hablar, maldito mentiroso; lo único que quieres de las mujeres es su sangre" y repiqueteando los dedos sobre la mesita.

- Y…¿Está aquí la joven Julieta?- Preguntó de nuevo Pip, cortando el romanticismo que se había producido en la mente de su mignonette.

- Sí, y ha sido realmente morboso descubrirlo, ya que nunca pensé que me enamoraría de una jovencita como ella…Menos que menos de ella, señoras y señores.-

-Aprovechando que William no volverá en un buen rato y que estamos en un ambiente tan romántico…¿Qué tal si jugamos el juego de la botella?- Propuso Seras sosteniendo la botella sin abrirse. Alucard (o Jake, como quieran llamarle) le arrebató la botella y la abrió con un golpecito de sus uñas negras.

-Yo te ayudo con esto.- Dijo antes de tomar un trago directo del pico de la botella. Quiso tragar, pero escupió todo con mueca de asco.-¡VINO! ¡Y DE MUY MALA CALIDAD!-

-Novato, este vino es uno de los más exquisitos de toda Francia. Producido por generaciones y generaciones de mi familia.- Dijo Pip vaciando la botella completa de un solo trago.

-Con razón el sabor asqueroso, ese vino está lleno del olor y del sabor de los pies de toda tu familia.- Espetó el vampiro antes de colocar la botella en el suelo, en el medio del circulo que los seis habían formado.-¿Preparados? ¡Comienza a girar la botella!-

La botella comenzó su giro velozmente ante la expectante mirada de los jugadores. Cada uno de ellos esperaba que se detuviera y los elegidos fueran las personas que esperaban besar. De a poco se fue deteniendo, señalando a Pip y a Seras.

-M-Mignonette…- Dijo colorado el francés mirando la botella, pero antes que dijera algo más, la rubia de la coleta en la nuca lo interrumpió estampando en sus labios un sonoro beso.

-Vuelve a girar.- Los separó el vampiro. La botella giró un poco más lento, amenazando con detenerse entre Integra y Heinkel. Alucard reparó en el peligro que corría, y con sus poderes hizo que se detuviera en él.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS…?! ¡NO,NO,NOOOO!- Gritó Integra jalándose del cabello y golpeando su frente contra lo primero que encontró.

-Vamos Teggy, ¡Dale un beso!- Gritó Seras.

-¡Hazlo Teggy!- Dijo Yumie (que para ese entonces ya era la nueva amiga de ambas rubias).

-_¡Go Teggy, go Teggy!-_ Corearon los otros dos.

-_¡Kissu, Kissu, Kissu, Integuraru-san!-_ Gritó el nieto de Walter desde el baño, que estaba escuchando todo desde allá.

Integra se había levantado y se había alejado lentamente del grupo que aplaudía y coreaba. Alucard se levantó también y fue hacia la paralizada joven, levantándole el mentón y mirándola a los ojos mientras sus rostros se acercaban incómodamente.

-Integra, mi ama…- Le susurró.- Concédame este honor… Déjeme, por favor déjeme, ser el intérprete de sus sentimientos, el protagonista de sus ensueños de amor… Permítame por favor rosar sus cálidos labios color canela con los míos, tan fríos y carentes de vida a comparación.- Cuando terminó la oración, posó sus manos en las canelas mejillas de Integra y acercó su boca a la de ella. El corazón de la joven se corrompió por las palabras de su sirviente, y presionó sus labios en los de él, acto que correspondió con goce el vampiro. El resto de los invitados celebró esa acción, incluso William, que apenas salía del baño. El beso fue más largo de lo esperado, ambos se habían dejado llevar, fundidos en un amoroso abrazo.

"Juro que… me arrepentiré… pero lo haré mañana, cuando tenga borrosos los detalles" pensó Integra sin separarse ni por un momento de ese vampiro disfrazado para "protegerla".

**HASTA AQUÍ EL EPISODIO 5! Un mega AxI para compensarlos por mi ausencia :3! Y super largo! XXL! Ok ya ._. bueno, creo que no debo decir nada mas, hasta luego!**


End file.
